The Wild Wild Pokemon
by GuessWhoDoctorWHO
Summary: Welcome to the Wild Wild West where anything can happen in any old Western film. Outlaws have been known to terrorize the lives of citizens and make them lose all hope. But can Marshall, a local nobody, be the Pokemon that can save and be the hero this town needs
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon beaming its light on the land, over the mountains and canyons. Out in the open there lay a mid-sized town where Pokemon of almost every kind lived in peace. Folks wander on about minding their own business doing their work or wereas they call it, Life. Today people gather around as the town mayor made a news announcement on updates of a creation of the town clock.

"I'd like to make an announcement folks" the mayor lickilick said "As you can see the town clock is nearing it's final touches"

The townsfolk we're discussing in excitement of this news

"So in celebration there will be a party held in town square in celebration of it being the official town clock"

The crowd cheered as the mayor left the podium

The neas was big and spread out to different towns, but specifically on one town as a crowd of Pokemon were having great thoughts of this party.

A Riolu with a western jacket was having a conversation with another "Oh man I can't wait for this party to happen in Magar Town"

"I know right, not to mention the lovely ladies attending" a Tepig with a bowler hat responded

But he was interrupted by a man who bumped him aside wearing a cloak covering his body and a hat keeping his face hidden.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Tepig yelled

All the man did was glare at Tepig from the shadow in his eyes as if he was looking into his soul

Tepig was immediately intimidated by him "Yee!... never mind it was my bad"

And so he continued walking to wherever he was going

Riolu watched this happen "Man what's up with that guy, anyway what are you going to do this week"

"I was thinking about asking Clara for a dance to the party"

This gave Riolu a confused look "If you think you're gonna dance with that Snivy than I think you should reconsider it"

Why's that"Tepig asked

"Well ever since her family was killed by outlaws she hasn't talked much and she's always on the move on her Ryhorn for 'errands'" Riolu pointed out

"Which is why I'll catch an outlaw and prove myself to her" Tepig said sounding cocky

Riolu have a loud sigh "You know the sheriff's going to stop you"

"I didn't say out would be this town" Tepig said "I'm going to be the greatest sheriff Magmar Town ever had"

"You're kidding right" Riolu's eye twitched "Clara was going up for that role"

"Oh right" Tepig remembered "Oh well I'll think of something"

The Tepig chuckled at his own amusement. Riolu couldn't help but to laugh as well, but at his stupidity that is.

"Idiots" An old raspy voice was heard

Tepig turned toward an old man. It turned out to be an old Raichu with a white beard wearing a cowboy hat.

"Can I help you" Tepig said with a confused face

Raichu looked up from his hat "No, but you can help yourself by not becoming the town sheriff"

"Why's that?" Riolu said

"Outlaws 'round these parts are growing in strength and numbers especially near Magmar Town" after he said that he walked past them

"But can't we just team up with more people" Tepig asked

Raichu didn't stop but still talked "Ever wonder why there's always a new sheriff job available" it was all he said before he was out of sight

Tepig had a nervous look in his face and slumped down on his stomach

Riolu bumped his shoulder bringing him back to his senses "Hey, don't let that guy bring you down I believe in you"

"Yeah you're right" Tepig picked himself up "I'll achieve anything if I believe in myself"

"Anyway what are strange people doing here?" Riolu's question was about to be answered

An explosion was set off just around the corner as Pokemons started evacuating. The force of the explosion had Riolu holding his hat which nearly feel off his head

"What was that!?" Tepig said frantic

"It came from over there, come on" Riolu ran over to the corner

Tepig carefully followed him from behind. Riolu arrived just around the corner and saw the town bank in a big fiery ball. The building was broken down and fire was coming out on whatever was left of the windows. There was the same cloaked man from before coming out of the flames as if he wasn't affected by it.

Fortunately for the two someone came by with a flashy badge

"Alright kids I think you should back up in this and let someone more appropriate handle this" a charmeleon said

"Sheriff Andrew!" Riolu's face lit up with hope

"Step back, things are about to get messy"

The two backed up as the Charmeleon confronted the strange man, Tepig was trying his best not to fight too

"So is it Dark Flash Zach I presume" Andrew had his eyes on him "Or is that just the resume"

Zach didn't talk but pulled out something from his cloak. He pulled a gun aiming straight towards Andrew.

"No way, if he has a gun then shouldn't the sheriff have one?" Riolu asked

"No...he can't guns were outlawed, and the rule applies to the sheriff as well so he'll just have to use his natural abilities" Tepig answered

"So I guess it's gonna be the hard way" Andrew pulled a battle stance

Zach began firing his revolver merciless at Andrew as he started running from side to side fishing them. Zach eventually ran out of bullets in revolver, but it didn't matter to him because he had a sleight of hand reloading it instantly. Every reload he did mad e it a step closer for the sheriff. But something was up, as if this was all too easy.

Andrew was drawing in on him "Too bad this has to end so soon" he was coming in with a slash

Strangely Zach didn't move because, it was all a trap! The sheriff was only inches away from him before being hit with a water gun. He was sent flying to a building, Tepig and Riolu were surprised and turned to see it was a Carracostawearing a Mexican robe. Andrew was about to get up, but the Carracosta used rock slide on his arm and leg trapping him

Tepig couldn't hold back any longer and charged straight towards the cloaked man with a tackle. But it looked like that's not gonna happen because he was overpowered by a barrage of will-o-wisps. It came from a Braixen who happen to come out of the shadows top regroup with the two outlaws. Riolu was about to join in and fight

"Don't" Andrew said struggling "Just go!"

Andrew pulled his available hand and whistled loudly. The same old Raichu came out on a Rapidash toward Riolu pulling him on the ride. Then he made a turn to Tepig. Riolu leaned down and grabbed his hand(palm, hooves?) as they made an exit from the town. The outlaws did not pursue them but continued their business with the sheriff.

The three were nearing the end of the town. Riolu felt his arm shaking, he saw Tepig trying to break free

"What are you doing?" Riolu asked

Tepig looked at Riolu with a sad expression "I'm sorry, but there are just some things you can't achieve without fighting" was all he said before freeing himself and ran back to town.

Riolu turned back to the Raichu "Stop we gotta go back!" he pleaded

"It's too late, they've already finished the charmeleon by now, and if we go back we'll be finished too"

"But if we work together we can take them down right?"

Raichu didn't stop

Tepig raced through the town and saw the three criminals standing in front of Andrew. He couldn't see Andrew due to them blocking the view of his body, but he did see his hand on the floor as if it didn't had any was then thathe knew sheriff Andrew was dead. The three outlaws turned to see Tepig in front of them

Tepig braced himself "It's just me and you" he started charging up a flame charge and came running towards themfull throttle

"Bang" "Bang" Riolu heard gunshots coming from the town

Riolu knew it, that Bayard got himself killed. That was the day that something in him changed, maybe a need for justice

"Hey Raichu"

"Call me Finch" Raichu said

"Finch there's gonna be a hero who's going to stand up to them. And I promise you I'm going to make sure that happens"


	2. Marshall

GSo **I don't get over herethe time to work on any of thesewhat's stories or others because of school and tarmshe loss of a computer and I also the fact that the holidays are coming so anyway happy holidays.**

* * *

 **Marshall**

* * *

In the middle of the desert there was an Oshawott riding a Ponyta as he played the guitar.

"Oh, little Ponyta riding in the Wild West searching for a place with hay aye!" The Oshawott sang playing the guitar "So what did you think about the lyrics?" Oshawott asked the Ponyta

"Um I don't know Marshall" the Ponyta replied with a child-like voice

"Come on Sam I can't find any rhymes that you like" Marshall sighed "Maybe I'm just not cut out for a music career" he said sounding depressed

"No it's just that I'm not really a big fan of being part of a song nor judging, but you're definitely improving"

"Got it, anyway we should stop and rest somewhere nearby" Marshall put his guitar on his back

"Look there's a town right over there" Sam pointed out (well he doesn't have fingers)

"Onward" Marshall said

Sam continued and started walking faster to town

Upon on arrival there was a sign hanging up saying 'Magmar Town'

"Huh sounds like a nice town, maybe we can buy some supplies here" Sam said

Marshall looked at his pockets "Yeah, maybe" he said unsure

Sam took a stroll through town looking arty all new faces to them. The two were amazed to see a Raichu, Snivy, Phanpy, Sandslash, Diglett, Marshstomp, Monferno, pretty much every Pokemon you'd expect to see and beyond.

Anyway back to the topic, Marshall made a quick stop for a drink at a nearby saloon. First he had to tie Sam to a post.

Sam sighed

"What's wrong?" Marshall asked

"It's just that were all Pokemon and the rideable ones are smart and have feelings too"

"I know it's just that-"

"And we should lose the post as well"

"Look we can talk about this later" Marshall facepalmed

"Fine, but I'm going to give an earful next time we talk"

Marshall ignored him and kept walking in to the saloon before Sam finished talking

"Dick" Sam said under his breath

When Marshall arrived inside, eyes were staying down at him. Though it did make him feel uncomfortable, he ackwardly walked to the counter seat. He took a seat next to what seemed to be a Riolu.

"Sitrus juice over here" Marshall called to a Delibird

He walked to Marshall and brought up a cup below the counter and started filling it up. "I don't think I've seen you around these parts" he said

"Yeah I'm kind of knew to this place"

"You know, this place is dangerous"

Marshall was busy sitting his drink around and took a sip "Really I didn't notice" he couldn't help but smile a little bit "I'm sorry I can't play this act anymore, so can you tell me anything about this town"

The Delibird dropped a sweat "I was serious about this town this isn't a place to just lay around in peace"

"Come on this town doesn't sound all that bad" Marshall was spinning around on his seat "I bet nothing is going to happen right at this moment".

And like the brilliant comedian Marshall is, a Graveler menacingly entered the saloon. He looked around as if he was looking for something, or someone. Then he stopped and stared down at the Riolu next to Marshall. After he identified him being a Riolu he stated charging something up.

He was using Magnitude, unfortunately for everyone in the saloon out was a Magnitude 8 knocking down mostly everything in the saloon. The floor shook violently breaking part of the building, as it teared it dropped part of the ceiling on the Pokemon sitting on the tables.

Riolu turned from his seat and engaged in a battle with the attacker. Graveler used the first move, Stone Edge, on him. Riolu ran up to him dodging the Stone Edge.

Meanwhile, Marshall jumped over the counter and cowered behind the counter with the Delibird

Riolu kept dodging Graveler's moves no matter how many times he used our. Riolu eventually reached him and used Force Palm. This sent Graveler skidding across the saloon. But it wasn't enough to take him down. He was enraged and forced to use Bulldoze

Riolu was knocked off his feet and in to a table breaking it on impact. Graveler came up to Riolu grabbing him by the neck as he desperately tried to break free.

"Time to finish the job" Graveler said readying his finishing move, Hammer Arm

Marshall and Delibird were watching the fight from behind the counter

"Oh man we got to do something" Marshall said coming up with a plan "I got it we'll both take him down together"

"Are you crazy, you can be my guest and get yourself killed I'll just stay here"

"Come on are you going to let him make a fool of you in your own saloon"

"You're right, I'm in" Delibird said convinced

"Alright on the count of three. 1,2,3!" Marshall lunged out of the counter and chucked a glass bottle at the Graveler

The bottle broke after it hit him, and he turned around to give the death stare at Marshall

He was already regretting his decision but pulled it together "You best get a move on before we make you"

"We?" He said in confusion

This also made Marshall confused until he looked around and didn't see a Delibird in sight

"Dammit" Marshall muttered under his breath "Ok so I lied but I only me to take you down heh heh" Marshall gave a nervous chuckle

However Graveler didn't find this amusing. He dropped Riolu on the floor as he tried catching his breath

"I see you're not from around here" Graveler said

"Really, what gave it away?" Marshall asked

"A smart person wouldn't pick a fight with an outlaw" he charged towards Marshall with a Rollout

Marshall panicked and jumped out of the way as the Graveler destroyed everything in his immediately picked himself up of the ground and tried to fight back. But before he could Graveler used Rock Throw destroying Marshall surroundings as he ran

Riolu built up the strength to look up and see the fight. He tried to help but was only able to speak

"Come on what are you waiting for" he said right after gasping for more air

"I don't-AH! Know how to fight" Marshall said while dodging

Riolu couldn't understand what's going on, an Oshawott picking a fight against a Graveler even if he doesn't know a move

The Graveler played dirty and threw a table at Marshall followed by a Rock Throw dropping him. To his success Graveler had an evil smile thinking of the ways he could kill Marshall

Suddenly the Delibird unexpectedly came back and used Present "Take this!". But as far as the move Present does it didn't do anything. He was sweating buckets "Heh heh I meant to do that" Delibird said with a hint of fear before being hit directly in the face by a Rock Throw

"Now where was I" Graveler continued his business with Riolu. He was backing away from him

Marshall was weak, but he had to do something or the Riolu would surely die this time. He slowly got up as quietly as he could walking behind him. He grabbed his guitar and slammed it as hard as he could on his unconscious head

He came tumbling down to a surprise for Riolu. He thought _Who is this guy_ he thought

"Are you gonna stand there ask day or are you going to take my hand" Marshall said

Riolu was brought back to his senses "Yeah sure" he stood up

Then a clapping came to their surprise, it sounded like it was coming from the entrance. Riolu turned and saw it to be Finch as he walked to them

"And where the heck where this entire time!" Riolu yelled angrily

Marshall decided to mind his own business and go and help the Pokemon from the debris

"I was just over there by the exit watching you try and fight the Graveler, but it looked like you couldn't handle it" Finch said

"I could have been killed if it wasn't for the Oshawott!"

"Yes but his skills was a bit sloppy"

Marshall heard him say this and turned his head but shrugged it off and continued helping

Riolu just rolled his eyes "Whatever lets just see what's up" he went on his knee and grabbed Graveler by the collar "Alright you scumbag why were you trying to kill me"

The Graveler tried to speak but had a little concussion "It was an order... by the very top"

"Who have the order" Riolu demanded

"No I can't" Graveler looked at him and grew a grin "But I can finish the job"

Finch saw his move and grabbed Riolu out of the way "Watch out he's using Self Destruct everyone get out!"

Marshall was just finished helping the last Pokemon up and led them out to the exit along with Riolu and Finch. They all got out in a rush, but Marshall stopped to pick up the bar tender.

Riolu saw him stop "What are you waiting for come on!"

Marshall slung his arm over his shoulder and dragged him out of the saloon into Riolu and Finch's arms. The bird realized his situation

"Ah! My bag!" He yelled

"Ugh you gotta be kidding me" without a second thought Marshall went back in

Riolu tried to go after him but was stopped by Finch

"Hold on, I want to see how this plays out" Finch observed

The saloon exploded in flames before Marshall was in, but that didn't stop him from going in

The saloon was falling apart and the fire was slowly spreading. Marshall looked around but couldn't find it. He searched around the remaining tables but didn't find it until he checked behind the counter. He was ready to make a dash for the exit. Unfortunately part of the building collapsed blocking it. He was left with no choice but to find another way out

The smoke inside was starting to get to him. All he could see was stairs leading to the second floor. It was his best choice than to burn. Nothing was to be expected for him up there, not unless being grabbed by his neck counted.

His attacker turned Marshall to his face, it was the Graveler again.

"Why aren't you out" Marshall said

"Still had some juice left" Graveler said as he tightened his grip into a choke "But it won't change the fact that I'm not going to live through this, so if I fall then so do you"

Marshall was losing his life and couldn't hold on any longer and started seeing a light.

Before he knew it he was surrounded by the light, he took a step in hesitation. Before him a fight of stairs appeared. He already knew where this was going and took a step with no questions asked as he went up. A few seconds in climbing he could see a gate in the distance. It was opening for him, and behind it was Arceus waiting for him. So Marshall stayed waking faster.

"Whoa, Arceus" Marshall said in awe

"Hello my child, it seems the timing was not right" Arceus said

"I don't understand, what do mean?"

"You had a long journey ahead, and it cannot end now"

"Well it looks like I'm too late for that" Marshall took a seat on the floor

"No" Arceus lowered his head in thought "I don't have any other choice but to send you back"

Marshall's face lit up "REALLY!" But he remembered where he died "But wait, what is there for me when I go back, and why would you do this if you don't mind me asking"

"The area you once were is on danger"

"Magmar Town?"

"No, the wild west"

"And what's that have to do with me?"

"The wild west has been a ruined world for the Pokemon there and they are in need of a hero"

"Wait wait wait wait if you're implying me then I think you got the wrong guy"

"How so?" Arceus asked

"You know me, I tend to do dangerous not to mention dangerous actions to help someone. But that didn't always worked out in my childhood. And now because of that I died, plus I don't know how to fight"

It's not because of your flaws. It's because of the purity in your heart"

"Yeah, but I'd always be the one in last"

"Even so you were the hero the wild west needs, or will be"

"Okay I'm convinced" Marshall stood up "But I can't do it alone"

"The Raichu and Riolu seemed to have had an interest in you"

"Gotcha"

"Remember Marshall a smart Pokemon would know when to fight or not. And when they fight and the odds are 1 in 100 that's all they need"

"Right" Marshall said in confidence

"Now you must get in your way to Magmar Town"

Arceus raised his two front feet and slammed them on the ground bringing Oshawott back to life.

Back at the saloon when Oshawott lost his life the Graveler dropped him from his grip and walked away.

Marshall's eyes fluttered as he saw the Graveler walking away

 _Oh no you don't_ Oshawott thought

He picked himself up and the bag as well, then he charged straight towards Graveler. The impact he did knocked both of them into the railing and breaking it.

"Ow that went better in my head" Marshall said

Graveler started getting up as well "You little bastard what's it gonna take to kill you"

"I don't have time for this you're not my priority"

"Oh no this is where it ends"

The only thing standing between Marshall and the exit is the Graveler

Marshall made a dash for the exit. Graveler used Stone Edge to stop him, but Marshall slid under them. And when that didn't work he used Rock Throw, but he just used the presents in the bag to stop them. Marshall was about ready to end this, but do was Graveler. He took his stance and was ready to use Magnitude.

Marshall worried therw for a second. Suddenly he felt a surge of energy going from his body to the head. It reached his throught when out of nowhere he started shooting water from his mouth. He learned Water Gun.

 _Wow didn't see that coming_ Marshall thought to his surprise

The water hit Graveler's face stopping him and forcing him to wipe his face in pain. Marshall took this opportunity to escape through the door. Graveler used his final moments to use Self Destruct one last time. Marshall just finished clearing the door with Water Gun before an explosive force pushed him out of the building.

It sent him flying in the air for a short period before faceplanting. Finch and Riolu came to his aid.

Delibird picked up his bag and Riolu picked up Marshall

"Oh thank you good sir" Delibird said in delight

"It wasn't a big of a deal"

"Are you kidding I don't think any other Pokemon would of went and do that for a bag"

The four of them turned and saw the saloon collapsing on itself

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to save your saloon" Marshall said in pity

"No it's okay the reason why I wanted to get my bag is because I had all my life savings in here" Delibird pulled out some gold "Without it I'd have nowhere to go, but now thanks to you that won't happen. Well anyway good bye" Delibird waved to them and left the town

" So what now?" Riolu broke the ice

"Well for starters" Finch put his hand on Marshall's shoulder "I think showed himself to me"

"And" Marshall raised a brow

"And I've decided, come with us"

"Come with you? What do you mean" Marshall asked

"Well me and this boy have come to an agreement. He wants to take down all the outlaws, but to do so he needs to raise his skills so I'm going to train him"

"So let me get this straight, you want me to join you guys in the fight against outlaws"

"Yeah, so you in?" Riolu asked

"I don't know" but Marshall started remembering what Arceus said "Wait...I'll do it"

Riolu smiled "Alright"

"Welcome to the fight" Finch said

Marshall looked at both of them in glee "Well as long as we're going to be ask buddy buddy about it you can call me Marshall"

"Name's Finch" the Raichu tipped his hat

"My name's Adam" Riolu said

"Now them we should make a cap for us to test for the night" Finch suggested

Marshall started following them, but he realized something

"Oh shoot I forgot my friend"

"It's okay we can wait" Adam said

"It'll only be a second" Marshall ran back to his Ponyta

When he arrived near the post he saw Ponyta still there with an angry expression. Sam saw him coming and was going to let him have it.

"How long does it take to get a drink!"

Marshall untied him from the post "Just enough to break my guitar and burn down a saloon"

Sam grew a confused look "Whaa?"

"I'll explain later but right now I think I just found a new group"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"So do you think our lives are gonna change for the better"

"I'll I know it's that this is going to be a wild ride"

* * *

 **Oh my God you guys probably have an idea of how long it takes to type on a phone anyway i hope you enjoyed and and happy holidays**


End file.
